Facing Fate
by Loopy Lu
Summary: A girl leaves home after being comitted for a crime she didn't commit. She leaves, never to return. But fate is Fate, and it has other plans...
1. Prologue: Leaving

Okay, before you read there are a few notes that you will have to take note of. God I need to get my head straight… Now, lets start again shall we? (Rewind)

Now, before you start there are some things you will need to take note of.

1: The first chapter says that by the time this is posted, it will be finished. I am posting it now and it is **NOT FINISHED**!!! I am typing up chapter 6 at the moment, so the more reviews, the faster we get to 6. After 6, it might slow down a bit more.

2: This is not a mary sue! Hell no! excuse my language :$

3: This has a plot!!! It may be a while before you find out what it is (I think chapter 5), but it has one! Unlike some of my other fics, which I just write off the top of my head.

4:Even though it is at the top of every chapter I want to make it clear: 

I own the OC, whose name will not be told until later, and the other people you do not recognise. The rest is all Tolkien's idea and that all now belongs to the Tolkien Estate thing. Finally, the song belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls.

Wow, that was a long disclaimer.

Now, is that all clear? Goody!

O, and FYI, I accept Reviews and constructive criticism. Flames belong in fireplaces, and if there not there, use icy water on them!

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

  
I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am.

--Iris by Goo Goo Dolls

That is currently my fave song and probably a major part of this fic. I promise that I'll writ this b4 I upload it. Okay, summary…

A young girl (year 6, then time moves along… fast) is not at all what she seems. After running away from home, never to return. But then when home starts to call, she has to choose, whether to stay where she is to face an uncertain future, or to return home to face the people, and the terror, she left.

Convinced yet? Hope fully. If you aren't you can read it, but if you still don't like it, please don't flame me, please! Unless you are going to be nice about it, and can help me fix it (aka, constructive criticism) tell me.

Now I should really stop u waiting… on with the show!

~*~*Facing Fate*~*~

~*Prologue*~

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Her closest friend asked her. He was always concerned about her well being, but even he couldn't save her from what would come to her if she stayed.

"I have to go, if I stay, there is no telling what they'll do to me." She told him, still upset to what she had done.

"Do you want me to tell your family?" He asked her

"No, I would advise against it, but they will notice when I don't get home."

"Do you think that they'll find out?"

"Of course they will, that's why I have to leave"

"I will miss you, and I'm sure your siblings will to."

"I know they will, especially-" She stopped, and handled him a chain. On it was a heart, simple, yet in half. In her other hand, she held a silver chain, similar to the other but the links were different. On it was the other half of the heart.

"When I return, you can remember me by this, if I ever do return."

"You will, you have to, it is fate, and something we all have to face."

She looked up at the horizon, there was a light coming up on the horizon. It wasn't the sun, nor the moon, but what she had been waiting for.

"_Namaarie_!" She said, speaking her normal tongue. [Farewell]

"_Namaarie mellonamin_!" [Farewell my friend] He said, coming out as a mere whisper as his friend was enveloped in a blinding white light. He could hear her soft voice in the wind

"I will return. Never forget me, for I will never forget you"

So whatcha think? As I said earlier, by the time this is posted, I will have the whole story written out, so review for the next chapter.

|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ Review for the next chapter. Flames can be used on icy water, coz I don't wanem!**__**


	2. Chapter 1: Living a new life

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

  
I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am.

--Iris by Goo Goo Dolls

Yeah, the songs there again but it is really important. 

~*~*Facing Fate*~*~

~*Chapter 1: Living A New Life*~

Since time was different here, she was young, were as at home she was considered n her twenties by men, but around 3,000 by elves. 3,000 was right, after all, she was of elf kin. Also, time acted as if she had never left; this meant she was meant to be at school…

She quickly got changed into 'modern' dress. Putting her hair that was previously blonde, but for some reason in this reality it was jet black, with red streaks at the front to trace her fringe; no matter what she did. Her blue eyes had gone a purple colour. Very rare. She put on a black shirt with KoЯn on it with red writing, and baggy black pants.

As she ran through the house she tied up her hair in a ponytail. She ran to the garage and unchained her scooter and left. Even at the rate she was going, she still missed first class. But who'd care? Yeah, maybe the principal, but no one else; they would probably expect it. She was a born rebel, and she didn't care.

When she got their she went to her next class and let the day roll on.

K, that's all there is 4 now.

|  
|  
|  
|

|

\/ Review or if u flame piss off


	3. Chapter 2:When Home Starts Calling

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
when everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive  
  


And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

  
I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am.

                                                      --Iris by Goo Goo Dolls

Yeah, and again.

I own zilch cept 4 my nameless OC

Last chap you found out stuff about my OC-who is still nameless. I will think of a name soon.

~*~*Facing Fate*~*~

~*Chapter 2: When home starts calling*~

She lied down on her bed, the same she had done for many years. It had been several years since she had been returned home, to have that fateful thing occur and come back, and she had slowly noticed something trying to take her back, but she had ignored it. She fiddled with the chain on her neck. Her friends at school, all guys-somehow she got along better with them-had asked her where she got it from. That she replied with the lie "I found it". She had no problem with lying, for this reality-world, dimension, universe, whatever it was-was exactly that.

Bored, she turned on the radio. Boring! She turned over on her bed with her head stuffed in the pillows. Thoughts of different things came racing through her head. Homework, school, popular bitches being bitches (so true, ain't it?), books, TV, music, internet, computers, clothes, Playstation, Xbox, game cube, friends, family, home… minutes later, she fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes, she was standing in her best friends chamber. She was her old self, pale blonde hair and blue eyes returning to her. Her ears now pointed and now taller, bringing back her elvish features. 

"_Tula quenla, Huiselde_." He said, trying to convince her. [Come home, Huiselde]

"_N'ume! Amin n'nauv_a!" She argued [No! I won't!]

"_Amin anto lle sinom_e" [I need you here]

"_Mankoi_?" [Why?]

"The One is found again."

"How is that my problem? I left that world and its problems long ago."

"_Lle caela an entulesse rato_" [You have to return soon]

"_Mankoi_?" [Why?]

"Because you can't keep running, sooner or later you will need to face fate."

"_N'ume_! [No] I won't! Nothing, not anyone or anything can make me! I do not want to!"

"But you already are here!"

"_N'ume_, [No] I'm not, this is a dream, and even if I am here, its not me, but the past me, the one I was when I left, not the one I am in… at home."

"But this is your home, and something you cannot leave"

"But I have!"

"You can take the girl at of the world, but you can't take the world out of the girl"

"I have!"

"Then why do you still remember me? Why do you still know the language?"

Without saying anything more, she just pinched herself, forcing her to wake up.

She didn't know how long she had been there for she just knew that's home was calling, and she would have to go. But how was she going to face her past. Just going back would change everything. If she were found, she would be sent back here, or somewhere else… There were also worse consequences, death being one… She shook away the thought and turned on the TV.

|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ Review


	4. Chapter 4

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive  
  


And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

  
I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am.

                                                       --Iris by Goo Goo Dolls

I have nothing to say, so lets cut to the chace, shall we?

 Nothing belongs to me except Erinel. The rest is the all mighty Tolkien.

~*~*Facing Fate*~*~

~*Chapter 4: Remember*~

The arrow was almost touching her, the blade square between her eyes. She couldn't see her attacker; she just hoped this wasn't her time. She breathed with fear, any second the arrow could be shot without warning. She swallowed hard.

"Ya naa lle?" Her attacker asked. The voice belonged to a male.

 She thought for a minute. She couldn't tell them her name, they would know of her and instantly kill her, if not, worse.

"Do you not understand?" They asked again

She still said nothing. Then she said the first thing that came to her mind

"Huiselde."

"Why are you here, Huiselde?"

"Amin… Amin wanwa." [I… I am lost]

"A, lle quet I quessir lambe?" [Ah, you do speak the elf language?]

"Ume" [Yes]

"Lle quet lle naa wanwa?" [You said you were lost?]

"Ume" [Yes]

"Khila amin" [Follow me]

She followed them silently, trying not to make a sound, but enough to let him know she was following.

"Manke naa lle autien?" [Where are we going?]

"Manke naa lle tuulo'" He asked simultaneously she dropped her own question to answer his [Where are you from?]

"Mirkwood"

"Where?"

"I'm not sure, I can't remember"

"How long have you been lost for?"

"Thr… I am not sure how long."

"You must have hit your head then?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you cannot remember, at least that is what you claim"

"Ume," she rushed in quickly "I must"

"You are not hiding anything, are you?"

"N'ume," She rushed again "of course not"

He eyed her strangely

"Do you know cunn Legolas?" [Prince Legolas]

"Why?"

"I need to speak with him"

"Why?"

"It is something of personal matters"

"Yes"

"Could you take me to him?"

"I don't see why not"

"Thank you"

Before long, she was at his chambers. She knocked once; she didn't bother waiting for a reply, her news was urgent, and couldn't be held back by anything he was doing. As soon as she entered she closed the door quickly, incase anyone recognized her.

"Who are you?" He asked when she entered

"I told you not to forget me, and that I would never forget you, but clearly you already have."

"What do you mean?"

She turned around and peeped through the keyhole.

"I cannot say, there are to many elf ears listening."

"I don't understand"

"Remember… remember Erinel?"

"Why?"

"Just tell me"

"Yes, I do"

"Do you remember what you used to call her?

"Huisede"

"Yes. I need to show you something" She went to remove the chain on her neck, only it wasn't there

"Oh no." She whispered

"What?"

"The chain, the necklace, its gone!"

"What chain?"

"The one that is made to match yours"

"Mine? What do you mean?"

"That night, I left, I ran. I gave you a chain and kept another."

"Why did you run?"

"To many elf ears, I cannot say."

"Why?"

"If I say, there will be consequences to a crime I didn't commit"

"I will ask you again, what is your name?"

"I have many, one that you gave me, and that is the one which I use now. My name is Huiselde"

"I did not give you any name, this is the first time I have met you."

"What do you mean?"

"You, you are unfamiliar to me, if I do know you, or did once, I do not remember, or choose to."

"Kalyaindo-"

"What did you just call me?"

"Kalyaindo, light heart"

"Why?"

"It is what I always called you"

"I do not know you"

"You do! Please! I beg you! Remember me!"

"I cannot"

"If I tell you my real name, and why I left, will you?"

"I am not certain"

"Erinel! I am Erinel, Legolas. Please, you know why I left. You were the only one who believed me, the only one I could trust. I knew you were the only one who would believe, so I told you the truth, but I am still convicted of murder!"

"Erinel… she was innocent and he, he… you are not her."

|  
|  
|

\/Review


	5. Chapter 5

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive  
  


And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

  
I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am.

                                                       --Iris by Goo Goo Dolls

Kdokie

** All except Erinel belongs to the all mighty Tolkien.**

~*~*Facing Fate*~*~

~*Chapter 5: Memories*~

She had left a little while ago. She was confused as to how Legolas couldn't remember her, or all that happened to her. Erinel ran back to her room.

~*Legolas*~

He didn't know her. It was impossible for him to. Erinel was gone, out of grasp, out of reach. Gone. But this she-elf seemed so much like her, her beauty, her elegance. She seemed to be her, but he knew she wasn't.

~*Erinel*~

She had tried to sleep, but it still disturbed her; how could he forget about her? How could he not know her? These questions still confused her. Not long after, she forgot about the troubles of her day, and fell asleep.

**Dream/Flashback (thingy)**

She had been bored that day, almost all day she had sat and read. She did the same for the rest of the day.

Legolas had been called upon by his father, and she had no other true friends, no one she could rely upon as much as him. Her door was locked, like it normally was. When she left, her mother told her to leave her door locked. She didn't understand why, but obeyed, for her mother was always aware, and knew exactly what she was talking about.

Erilen was alone that day, lost and confused, and that was the day she had a near death experience.

She unlocked the door, and walked down to the kitchens. She knew what she was doing. She walked to the fridge and drew out an orange, then went back to her room. When she got there, there was already someone there.

"May I help you?" She asked, slightly annoyed that someone was in her room, without her knowing. Normally, she would let Legolas in, his father and perhaps guards, but no strangers.

"Are you Erinel?" The stranger replied. He was an elf. His eyes were dark. She could see something in them that scared her, something that told her to run away, fast. His hair was black, as dark as the night sky.

"Who wishes to know?"

"Forgive me, I am Huiloomin,"

"And what is your business in my chamber?"

"Looking for the lady Erinel."

"And why is it you are looking for her?"

"I am a friend of a friend, who has some business to deliver."

"What business is that?"

"I cannot say unless I know who you are"

"I am the one you seek," She said, backing closer to the door

"Well, that's fine then. I am a friend of your mothers"

"What is it that you have come for?"

"You" He said in a harsh tone. He moved towards her, holding something behind him. She was scared now, and mentally kicking herself for not trusting her instincts. She started to peel the orange in her hand, throwing the skin at him. She had no idea what it would do, but it seemed like o good thing to do.

He moved closer to her, taking in her space. He moved closer, pushing her against the wall. She started to whimper. He was told she was tougher than this, but she was clearly not. She was about to scream, but he covered her mouth with his available hand, the other was still behind his back, holding something.

She bit his hand, giving her a moment to scream, but it got caught in her throat. He punched her, and removed his hand from behind his back. He was holding a dagger, with a blue hilt and a purple blade. The blade had a red substance on it, clearly blood. She tried to scream again, this time not getting caught in her throat, but he put his hand over her mouth again. He removed it quickly, so she didn't bite it, instead, he replaced it with a kiss. Not a kiss of love, but a kiss of hunger and control.

She couldn't scream again, he would just do it again. Instead, she squeezed the orange in her hand tight, right in his face, burning his eyes. This was her chance. She fumbled with the key in her hand, unlocking the door. Then she ran, beating on any door she could find.

"Somebody help me!" She screamed as loud as she could, hurting her throat. She was sure someone would hear her, but clearly nobody did, as no one helped her. She was alone. She kept running, the bottom of her dress becoming ripped. 

She ran outside, dodging trees and logs, trying to find her way to somewhere she would be safe. But there was no-where. Not even somewhere she could hide for a minute to let him pass her.

Then she lost her balance. She tripped over, falling to the ground. Her knee was grazed, and her dress was torn. She got up, but she was to late, he was already there, behind her. She kicked his shin to slow him down. She ran again. 

She was tired and exhausted, but she pushed on. She had to find somewhere, even if it meant the High Court. It seemed so far but she kept running. Then came the moment she would do anything to undo. She fell over a root sticking up out of the ground. 

He was now standing over her. She crawled backwards kicking up dirt at him, but it didn't go very far.

"Help!!! Somebody please!!!" She shouted, but no one heard her.

"What is the point? No one is around; no one can hear you. You are alone. I am the only other, and soon I will be the only."

She started to cry. Tears were streaming down her face.

"You think anyone will care that you're dead? No one will notice you're missing. You'll be there one day and gone the next."

"You're wrong!" she forced herself to believe "I will be noticed, I will be missed! They'll hunt you down, and they won't rest until you're dead!"

She stood up again, almost tripping when she did. He slapped her, the ring he wore scraping her cheek. She spat at him. She had no idea how she had become so feeble and weak, why she wasn't fighting as well as she could. It just made him angry, approaching towards her. With every step he moved towards her, she stepped back. Then her back was against a tree.

"Here you are now, defenseless and weak. Why are you so? You were meant to be tough, hard to kill, but here I am now, ready to strike at any moment."

He razed the dagger to her throat. It pierced her, but she wasn't afraid any more He could kill her, but he to would be killed. She remained still, breathing slowly, then she grabbed his hand and directed the blade to him. She moved forward, causing him to move back.

"Tell me, before I kill you, who sent you?" She said, her voice still quivering.

"Why are you still afraid of me?" He asked her, almost laughing at her fear.

"Because at any moment, you can turn this blade around and direct it at me."

After he said it, he did, the dagger caressing her soft skin at her chest. He moved the glade deeper, and moved it down, her dress tearing as he did so. She then screamed in pain, her voice filling every corner. He then quickly removed it and punched her, stopping her cry and filling her mouth with blood.

He stabbed himself in the chest and put her hands on the blade. 

"I may be gone, but there will be others." He said.

Within seconds, there were archers around her, all aiming arrows at her.

**End dream/flashback (thingy)**

|  
|  
|  
|

\/ Review!


	6. FUCK YOU FLAMERS

Why am i doing this? Because i got a flame- no "critique" at exactly the wrong time! I have already been having a really bad day, but nown its just great. just lovely. just a load of bullshit! please excuse the format of this, as it has not been editted, partly coz of the fact i cannot be nnothered, and there's also the thing that i want to kill this bitch ASAP.  
  
Hirotani: Ok, this is not a flame, this is a 'critique' you must realise this: It may not be a flame, but its not a 'critique' either! You say your critique points out the good and bad parts, the strong and weak, but you forgot one thing: The STRONG parts!   
  
And for the book: Cannon. now, this is the thing that shows how all the characters act? am i right? well, this is the soul pourpose of fanfiction. to go AGAINST the cannon. you know, FANFICTION: FICTION OF A FICTION/TVSHOW/MOVIE! therefore, on behalf of all fanfiction authors: screw the cannon  
  
1: Stuff physics, stuff cannon: thgis is fiction. Fiction=story/made up/not true/BOGUS/ENTERTAINMENT  
  
Reality: um, one problem: all fantasy books go beyond reality. Therefore, LOTR is NOT reality   
  
2: well, thankyou for the information. Yeh, its true, i haven't read the books. I am reading them, and it is taking me forever. Some people don't read as fast as others. And besides, WOW! BIG WHOOP! I GOT THE HAIR COLOUR WRNG! AHH! I AM NOW GOING TO DIE! get a life  
  
3: some people prefer descriptions. maybe a paragraph is over doing it, but you must see my point  
  
4: one word: Fiction, as a matter if fact, FANfiction  
  
5: Am sorry about the tenses changing. I am sorry i weas unb able to see it. Blame my BETA  
  
6: Maybe it ain't toklkien, but it aint' made up. got it off an internet site (mind you can't remeber where that was, but you get it, don't you?)   
  
7: Nice... maybe i can use that some other time: Again= FAN FICTION! fiction about a fiction. SAvvy?  
  
8: Again= FAN FICTION! fiction about a fiction  
  
9: Yeh, i've seen the movies a million times, i'll tell you that. As i said earlier, i am reading the books at the moment, and it is taking me forever. Now, to see me reading all the other ones as well... ai, thats a pain in the arse. I already have a list of books to read that goes as far as the horizon( Technically, not litterally. Don't go attacking me with that one. I'll kill you again if you do). I'll get around to it. Eventually.  
  
A jerk indeed. At least i don't spend all my time sticking to the cannon, killing poor defenceless Fanfiction writers, who like to write, not to bve flamed, but for the enjoyment of others.  
  
Go to hell  
  
Too much for me to get pissed off and start swearing, eh? 


End file.
